Falling
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Perhaps Sora should've been more careful in his travels. Or perhaps not. As it would seem, the places he never intended to go are the places he's needed the most.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, there was certainly no going back now._

Sora thought that as he stared at the top of the hole he fell into. The light shimmering beautifully from above him.

Although to be honest, he needed to be down there anyway. He didn't know WHY he needed to be-It was as though he were being called.

So he stood, trying to keep himself composed while he ventured into the unknown.

"You're new to the Underground, aren't 'cha?" the cutest voice he'd ever heard spoke up from behind him. Sora instantly turned around to see who it belonged to.

And yet, there was nobody there.

He decided to try cupping his hands around his mouth, "HELLO!" he called it rather loudly, the word echoing in the cave he stood in.

"Sillyhead!" the voice spoke up again, "I'm right down here!"

A turn of his head quickly revealed the source.

A flower.

He didn't jump though-After all, he'd met talking flowers before anyway-Who was he to judge? "Oh-Sorry, I didn't see you there-"

The flower giggled, "You look like you could use some help-"

The flower cut itself off, deciding to vanish when he heard the voice of another. It seemed to be calling in response to Sora's yell earlier.

"Hello? Are you alright?" the voice was gentle-But it threw him off a bit. Why...Would the flower run from it? Was it just shy? Even so..

He decided to find out for himself. But he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Toriel had not too long ago said her goodbyes to the human child, heading back to care for the yellow flowers. Swallowing the memories that they'd brought back to her. Of both of them. They looked so similar in appearance to...Yet they were so gentle...Like...

Silently, she'd prayed that they'd be safe. That she'd one day see them again..

"HELLO!"

A voice echoed from back at the flowers. Her eyes widened slightly, was there really...Really another? So soon as well?

She instantly picked up her pace. Hoping within her very soul that she'd be able to help his one!

Approaching, she noticed who was undoubtedly a human standing there. He was admiring the yellow flowers, muttering to himself.

She thought about how his clothing was rather odd, comparing it to the other humans she'd met since coming down here.

"Hello? Are you alright?" she called out to him softly, catching his attention.

The boy-A teenager, really-Straightened up, looking at her with a bright smile. As though monsters were a completely common sight for him. It confused her, to say the least. But even so, she approached him like she had all the others.

"Hi there, I'm Sora!" he greeted with his hand extended. Toriel couldn't help but take it, shaking his hand lightly, "Oh-Hello! I am Toriel." she smiled. At least he was polite.

"It's nice to meet you, Toriel!" Sora grinned widely at her. He looked back a moment, determining if he should mention the flower he'd just met.

Turning back to her, she seemed to have adopted a sad look on her face. Forcing herself to smile again when he faced her.

"My child, if you wound kindly come with me. There are some things we need discuss."


	2. A Wonderful Idea!

Sora followed behind Toriel as she led him through the ruins. She seemed to be somewhat lost in thought, realizing after awhile that she'd entirely forgotten to explain to him about speaking to the dummy. She'd instead had to explain to Sora how to handle the monsters in the Underground. That they truly wouldn't wish to fight you if only given the proper chance.

Sora was glad to know that they were such kindhearted people there. Well, monsters, but still.

He was led directly to a house that he guessed must belong to Toriel, considering how she walked in. Smiling back at the teen, "Please, do come in, child." she smiled warmly at him. Like he'd seen his mother do once.

So he followed her in. Instantly met with the scent of something sweet in the air. His eyes went wide-It smelt awesome!

Seeing his expression, Toriel chuckled a bit softly, "I had just had someone over. In honor of such an occasion-I baked a butterscotch-cinnamon pie." she smiled, although he didn't miss the sadness that lingered in her eyes, "If you wish, I could give some to you."

He couldn't bring himself to decline any.

Toriel hurried into the kitchen, shaking her head. She'd made this for the child that she'd seen not too long ago-To someone else, it may seem wrong to just give it to the next human that came. But in truth, she knew that the human child was never to come back there. Also that she would never be able to bring herself to eat any of it-So it was better shared than waste. She'd call the other monsters to have some, too.

Since he was awake, she grabbed a fork for him to use as well. Thinking about how she'd probably need to start the fireplace again-As it was getting colder. A natural problem when living so close to Snowdin.

With another smile on her face, she promised that this time-She'd protect the human. Walking out she presented the teenager with the pie, and he took it gratefully.

* * *

Flowey had been left behind. Again.

He'd definitely go hunt both those humans down, figure out where their sources of power were. Why they stopped him-

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of a Froggit screaming.

Why-he couldn't _possibly_ miss this! So he quickly hurried from his spot to where the source was.

But the flower could not believe what he saw in the slightest.

Black monsters that he'd never seen before. They were attacking everyone in the ruins-everyone!

Flowey absolutely grinned at the suffering-How this reminded him of when he could feel! Of the one thing his best friend wanted to do. He glared at the ones that were getting away, to Toriel for safety without a slight doubt. She was the strongest one there.

He suddenly realized something, as the black monsters clawed at the innocent. These things-They were empty inside! Just like _him_! Haha! Flowey allowed another grin to come to his face-Surely, then...Then it was true. His best friend was going to come back.

Then he wasn't afraid anymore. This time, with the help of these creatures, they would plunge this world into darkness!

 _That's a wonderful idea!_


	3. Magic

Toriel had been telling Sora all of her stories about the Underground. Although she was keeping to herself a few...Minor details. But she didn't wish to reflect on such things right now.

The goat-like monster was about to tell him about the friend she'd made recently, when a worried froggit jumped over to them.

"Ribbit-(Toriel!)" It croaked, "(Please-Help!)-Ribbit!"

The fear in their eyes was evident as it pleaded to her for assistance. And it certainly wasn't the last one, either.

Two more swiftly came in with the same request, both trembling in fear as they attempted to explain what was the matter.

"Please-Tell me one at a time." Toriel had a calm voice in the situation, Sora listening close as they explained, calm as a frightened froggit could, that some strange black monsters were engaging others in battle.

His eyes widened at that...Black monsters?

Toriel straightened up, a stern look came upon her features, "Please, wait here." softy she smiled at them, "Surely this must be some misunderstanding."

Then she turned to the human teen, "Sora, I apologize-As right now I must deal with this situation. But please, make yourself at home."

Toriel was about to leave, when Sora followed after her, "Wait-I'm coming with you!" he grinned widely at her as she have him a confused look.

There was a little bit of debate, but really nothing at all to stop him from coming with her. After all-It has the most potential to be nothing. The froggit were quite easily startled.

So the two stepped out of the house, back into the Ruins to help.

In mere moments, they'd both seen just what the commotion was.

Black monsters, as they'd described to her. They were all attacking another froggit...Although they'd seemed to arrive too late to save a vegetoid.

They ripped the monster apart, a heart came-One that, to a human, would seem to be upside down.

The black creature attempted to make a grab for it, but it couldn't seem to linger for very long at all. Vanishing quickly.

Toriel gasped at such an awful sight, what terrible creatures!

She quickly began to use some fire magic to attack them, but not so quick as she'd thought-An ice attack came past her, and took down the creatures. Freeing the froggit as it ran away to safety.

She was relieved. Toriel would never lie about that. But what...She couldn't help herself.

She turned around, looking to see if there was another monster nearby that came to help. Somehow.

Her hand quickly covered her mouth in complete shock. Sora was standing with the largest key she'd seen in her lifetime. She didn't need to ask any questions to know that he was the one who cast the magical attack.

 _But...How?_ Toriel wondered in awe and slight fear. _Humans couldn't use magic...Could they?_

 _Wait-Of course they could!_ As she recalled from the stories, the humans had sealed them in long ago with magic. But they were the strongest of humans. Learning to channel it through various artifacts.

That would mean that this boy..Her eyes wide wide with shock at such a realization.

"Are you okay, Toriel?" Sora said when she hadn't responded in awhile.

She snapped out of her thoughts, smiling lightly, "O-Of course. Thank you, child."

They hurriedly gathered the one that was left, Toriel not making any comment about how Sora had destroyed the monsters. But she stared, checking something...There was something gained within him, however, it did not seem like he was gathering 'execution points'...But rather, 'experience'.

...So perhaps they weren't anything that belonged in the Underground. Even so, the thought that his natural reaction to it was to attack-It somewhat sickened her. Sora seemed like a sweet child, but the look he had when wielding the key..He was more than experienced in battle.

* * *

Sora kept his keyblade out until they'd managed to get the surviving froggit to Toriel's house. Where surely they'd be safe-At least for the time being.

But a dark feeling curled around him, one that seemed to try and tug the weapon in his hand. Almost begging him to move it to strike again. But he wouldn't allow it, he instead shook it off. His one and only current focus being on making certain everyone was okay-But it didn't leave. And he didn't welcome it.

They instead got the lone froggit inside, where Toriel was checking over its injuries. Sora was glad she had such a large heart for these guys-It seemed almost like they were forgotten out here. Being all alone and constantly confused.

Of course, there was another matter he needed to take care of.

The heartless.

He needed to find the source of the heartless and destroy it as quickly as he could. He looked up to see Toriel was watching him with concern.

"I need to get going." he smiled a bit. Toriel's eyes widened into saucers, "Oh-Oh please no! It is quite dangerous outside of the Ruins-" she choked on her words. Oh, what was the use of them? What could she _possibly_ fight against? He was more than strong enough to survive on his own. Most monsters may see his magic and mistake him for one of them! What really could she say?

...So she stepped aside. Allowing him to go. She promised him that she would care for the other monsters, and that she'd protect them against the black monsters, should they try to come back.

Sora bade his farewell, promising to come back to check in after he'd taken care of the source.

...She was quite conflicted on this promise. Part of her wanted him to come back, for any child to need her again. The other half-The other half wanted him home with his own mother instead.

So instead she directed him on how to leave.

Sora waved goodbye, letting for now the keyblade to vanish from his hand.

...The feeling of following darkness stayed with him.


	4. Friend

Sora walked through the large doors that led to the Ruin's exit. He looked about the final hallway, raising an eye-It was certainly odd.

"Golly, that sure was scary!"

The adorable voice from before spoke up once again, and Sora turned to face the small flower again. "But you sure are a strong one! You took 'em down like they were nothing at all!"

"Thanks." Sora chuckled a bit. He didn't really know what to say much, but he was wondering something, "Uh...By the way-Why exactly did you leave when Toriel showed up?" The flower looked a bit surprised, like he'd been caught about something, then grinned a bit sheepishly, "I sure am sorry about that, but I'm kinda scared of strangers." Before Sora could ask why he was approached, the flower continued, "But you got a lot of light, y'know-You sure must be a good person, then!"

Sora smiled a bit wider at the nice compliment, about to thank him-But the flower interrupted him again, "Hey-Ya think we could be friends? I'd sure love that!"

Sora was even happier at that question, "Well yeah! Of course."

The flower held out a leaf, "My name's Flowey-Flowey the flower!" it gave a wink, sticking its tongue out at him.

Sora took it with a couple fingers, gently shaking the flower's...Leaf, "I'm Sora." he smiled.

Flowey grinned wider, "Well Sora-" he looked back at the exit, "You're uh...Leaving the Ruins, I see. Listen, buddy-You gotta be careful!" he gave a concerned expression, "Out there there's a lot of bad monsters, it's pretty much kill or be killed."

Sora was touched by his new friend's concern, but concluded that surely he must've just had a bad experience once. After all, Toriel was very kind, as well as the froggits, so surely not all of them could be so bad...Right? "Thank you, Flowey-And don't worry, I'll be fine." he smiled at the golden flower. Flowey smiled weakly back, "Well, if you insist-But hey-If you need any help, call for me-I'll be there for ya!" he grinned at him. Then sunk into the dirt below. Sora was impressed by such a way to travel, before he hurried out into the snowy woods.

Flowey had already made a mental note about Sora's magic, and his weapon. Challenging him to a fight straight away would mean certain death for him. Nope, but Sora did seem to be quite gullible...Well, 'trusting' would probably be another word for it. More accurate to the teen, but it was all the same to him. He could definitely use that when the time came.

For now, he'd play friends with them.

* * *

Sans was sleeping. Hey-He was tired, okay? Watching a human child was tough. Especially when they were filled with determination.

But thankfully, at the moment, the kid should be fine. Which gave him a break-For now. For now, he could stand right in front of his house, asleep. Would it make more sense to go _inside_ and actually sleep on his bed? Yes. But that took effort, which he didn't exactly feel like making right now.

Unfortunately, a dark and familiar feeling made his sockets snap open. In an almost panic Sans darted his sockets about the place, trying to find the source of whatever it was.

Nothing. Must've been his imagination. So maybe he could go back to sleep..

"SAAAAAANNNNSSS!"

Nix that.

Papyrus ran up to Sans, who yawned a bit before looking at the other.

"What's up, Papyrus?"

"IT IS SO EXCITING! THERE IS ANOTHER HUMAN THAT HAS COME."

Great, now he'd have two of them to- _Wait what?_

"I WANTED TO CREATE SOME NEW PUZZLES FOR HIM BUT THERE WAS THIS BLACK THING THAT GOT IN MY WAY! IT WAS QUITE RUDE. IT KEPT FOLLOWING ME AND DID NOT LET ME PUT PUZZLES DOWN ANYWHERE."

 _Black thing?_ It might've just been a coincidence or from him panicking too much, but he remembered the dark feeling from before, "Heh, sounds like a _puzzling_ situation, eh?"

Papyrus looked a bit annoyed at his brother's pun, but continued anyway, "THAT WAS NOT THE MOST EXCITING PART! WHEN HE WAS APPROACHED BY THE BLACK THING-HE GOT OUT A KEY THAT WAS AS LARGE AS OUR YOUNG FRIEND." Papyrus narrowed his sockets, "COME TO THINK OF IT-WHERE HAD HE BEEN KEEPING IT?"

Sans had a surprised look on his skull for a split-second. All of the pieces fit.

But innocent Papyrus took it differently, perking up again, "I KNOW-IMAGINE IF OUR KEYS WERE THAT LARGE! WE WOULD NEVER LOSE THEM AGAIN! I MUST TELL UNDYNE!"

With that, Papyrus rushed off in the other direction. Toward where he'd often met with her.

Sans couldn't really get another comment in as Papyrus left, but his eye glowed blue.

If the heartless were here, then they were in for a **bad time.**


	5. Doggo

Sora walked out of the ruins, taking in the scenery of the frozen woods before him. He smiled a bit-It seemed like it was usually pretty peaceful.

Although an alarmed yell pulled him away from enjoying it for too long, and he booked it towards the source.

There were a couple of monsters surrounded by heartless. He wasted no time in striking them down, and the monsters were more than grateful for the help. Saying they were heading to the safety of their nearby town-Snowdin.

He was heading that way as well, apparently, as since the Ruins were usually locked, the only other way to go was to Snowdin.

Continuing on, striking down the occasional heartless that tried to attack, a dog's whimper caught his attention.

Glancing over, he saw what appeared to be a dog-like monster with its head stuck in a hole. He was struggling to free himself, but to no avail. A sentry station of sorts that said 'Doggo' nearby him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, instantly moving to help the dog.

"Can't see! No movement!" the monster-Probably named Doggo? Said in a panic, but not fighting against the help. Seeing as it was actually getting him free. Sora asked how he got stuck to begin with.

"My treats went missing-I couldn't find them again." he explained, "Then I tripped over something that wasn't moving and fell in!"

It didn't take long to free the poor thing's head. They turned around to thank Sora for the help...Instead he freaked out.

"W-Eh! There is no one here!"

The monster freaked that it must've been a ghost that helped him, until Sora leaned a bit in confusion. From his peripheral vision, he could see the hole he'd gotten him from was full of treats.

"Oh! Keep moving!" they begged, "I can only see moving things!"

Sora smiled a bit awkwardly, "Oh-Uhh.." he swayed his head from left to right. Doggo freaked out even more, and it didn't occur to Sora that he could _only_ see his head until Doggo was running away...Crashing into a rock, and then darting even faster since the 'ghost' got him.

He felt bad about that.

But of course, more heartless came to prevent him from following and making certain the dog monster got to Snowdin okay.

Summoning his keyblade, Sora hurried to take them all down.

He used magic to take them down faster though. As the longer he'd had his weapon in hand, the more the dark feeling curled around him. Attempting to cloud his judgment and make him do something he'd regret-But he was strong enough that it wasn't going to happen. The keybearer pondered a thought about why this was happening, but strangely-The feeling left.

With a sigh of relief, he released his weapon for now. The key vanishing to wherever it would go.

"Hey."

A voice snapped his attention, and Sora swiveled on his heel. Facing...A skeleton. In a hoodie.

Sora took note that his hand was extended, and took it quickly, "Hi-"

A very embarrassing noise came out.

"Heh. Whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Always funny."

Sora grinned a bit at him.

"Anyway, you're human, right?"

Sora nodded in response, Sans just shrugged a bit, "Cool. Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

* * *

Flowey had been following Sora since he'd left the Ruins. Watching how the boy was fighting against the heartless, defending the monsters-Who were more than grateful to him for doing so.

He felt sickened by this kid's entire attitude.

But still, he was an interesting character to say the least. Then again, people with high Determination always tended to be.

The plant-like monster took better cover when he noticed a familiar skeleton walk up behind Sora. They'd grabbed the teen's attention, and used the same dumb prank that he'd used on the other human.

And of course Sora was just as friendly as he'd been with Toriel, introducing himself, making friends. Idiot. Why was he so friendly with everyone? Why were these humans so _nice_?


	6. Impressions

Snowdin was a peaceful town, seemingly untouched by the heartless. Had you asked why, most adults would talk about something else. However, should you talk to a certain monster child, he'd eagerly tell you about Undyne. 'The coolest person ever! She keeps those things away from the town and fights bad guys at the same time!' But they were currently out exploring.

Sans had led Sora in there, the skeleton talking about the puzzles his brother had originally set up for capturing humans. Also how in the end he had wound up befriending the first one he'd met instead.

"Speaking of which-Here he comes now."

Papyrus rushed over to the two, "SANS, I-"

The taller skeleton took notice of Sora standing next to him, then cleared his throat. Attempting to sound more 'official' in his speech, "HUMAN. IT WOULD APPEAR THAT MY BROTHER HAS MANAGED TO CAPTURE YOU."

Sora gave a confused expression, Sans intervened, "Actually, this human's escaping right now."

"WHAT? STOP HIM, SANS!"

"I would-But I'm _bone_ tired."

"YOU LAZYBONES! NEVERMIND-I SHALL STOP THE HUMAN MYSELF!"

Papyrus turned his attention to Sora, "HUMAN-"

There were beads of sweat coming off his face, and he looked really embarrassed, "UHH...I COULD NOT MAKE A PUZZLE FOR YOU...BUT...I SHALL STILL CAPTURE YOU!"

Papyrus seemed to recover quickly from the embarrassment. He placed his hand over his chest in an overly-dramatic gesture, tilting his skull upwards, "HOWEVER, I MUST WARN YOU THAT I AM QUITE STRONG! NYEH HEH HEH! I HOPE YOU ARE PREPARED!"

Sora quickly called his keyblade, Papyrus was heard 'whispering' to himself about how he'd need to ask where humans get their keys made. He quickly threw bones at the human-Who decided to play it more defensively than offensively. As judging by what Sans told him, Papyrus wasn't truly dangerous.

So really, it felt more like Sora was sparring as he swung lighter than usual at the skeleton. No intent of damage to be had.

...Actually, that wasn't the full truth, either. While yes, it was a lot like a sparring match, and yes, he had no intent of harming Papyrus in any way...There was an impression of familiarity. Like he'd done this before.

He felt like he knew how to dodge every attack, when to use each attack. He didn't know why, but judging by the look Sans had-He knew just who to ask about it.

* * *

Frisk walked calmly through Waterfall. Taking note about the strange black monsters that appeared. ' _Where did they come from?'_ he couldn't help but wonder. They seemed to cause a lot of trouble for the monsters..Did it have to do with how many times-

"YOU."

Undyne's voice screeched harshly throughout the place, snapping Frisk from his thoughts. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't usually able to find him in this spot...At least, there was no impression within him that she was. Maybe that was a good thing?

"Whatever these things are, it's YOUR fault isn't it?!" her words were like venom as she stepped closer towards the child. Her eye had a twitch in it from pure anger and irritation from the stress these black things had been causing her. Frisk took a natural step back, as Undyne pulled another magical spear from the air, "WELL GUESS WHAT?! THEY'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME! And once we have your heart-Asgore'll finish them for good!"

She threw one down, and the child immediately dodged it. He was filled with determination once more. Determined to finally make it past her, determined to set all monsters free-There had to be another way, right? A way where everyone could be happy. One where no one had to die.

She quickly threw another at him, followed by ten more at once.

Frisk began to run-There was no way a battle was a good idea right now. So he decided it best to avoid her.

 ** _Kill her._**

That voice spoke up again in his head-He didn't like it!

It wasn't like he had any sort of control over it, either.

Thankfully, he'd been getting better at ignoring it.


	7. A Cool Friend

Sans knew there was an anomaly going on here.

Clear as day, he recalled the past battles between Sora and his brother.

Of course, this wasn't exactly the _worst_ place to be looping about in. After all, he was able to watch Papyrus happily 'fight' against Sora, who would never dare harm his bro, then-

Sora rolled out of the way. The bone attack that had gotten him the past few times finally missing.

Papyrus looked rather impressed by Sora's ability to 'anticipate' his next move so well, Sora blinked rapidly a few times before getting back to the battle. It was only then that Sans realized a rather important factor.

 _Sora's fighting differently_..Sans mentally realized, his sockets going wide. Surely...Surely this was just some twisted mistake, right?

Or was Sora...Remembering?

If one looked into Sans' sockets right now, the lights that made his irides had vanished entirely. The thought that anyone else could remember-It was...Really rather unnerving...Somehow. Of course, the fact that Sora held an air of confusion towards his own dodging proved to Sans that, no, he wasn't remembering. Not exactly yet.

He was most likely feeling an impression left behind. Although the skeleton wouldn't disagree he felt a bit of jealousy to it. How he missed the days when it was just déjà vu. Better yet, the days before he even felt that.

Sans knew he should've seen this part coming the moment he laid sockets on Sora's vibrantly red heart.

Of course...By the look of things, Sora was not the one doing this. If so, then that would mean...

Without a word, Sans decided to take a shortcut. He needed to check on a certain child..

* * *

Papyrus had 'spared' him at the end of the battle. The tall skeleton looked dismayed by the fact he failed to capture another human, and how he never even made any puzzles. So how could they even be friends?!

"Come on, Papyrus-We can be friends!" Sora grinned widely at the tall skeleton. It was just like Sans had told him-Papyrus was in no way a bad guy, as a matter of fact, the tall skeleton was quite kind during the 'fight'. Although he tried to act as though he were a dangerous person to battle, he couldn't keep the image up very well.

Papyrus was overjoyed to hear such a thing, "REALLY? WOWIE! ANOTHER HUMAN FRIEND!" He grinned excitedly, "SANS-" Papyrus turned to tell his brother about it. But noticed he was gone.

He narrowed his sockets, "NOW WHERE HAS THAT LAZYBONES GONE..?"

Sora's head jerked towards where Sans had been during their battle. He was rather confused as well as disappointed. He had needed to talk to Sans about the weird déjà vu. It...couldn't be nothing...Right?

Papyrus smiled at Sora, "WELL, IF YOU WANT TO HANG OUT I WILL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND." Although he narrowed his sockets a bit quickly, as though recalling something, "BUT PLEASE GIVE ME TIME TO STRETCH FIRST. I SHALL BE QUITE A GREAT HOST, THEN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

With that, Papyrus ran off. Leaving Sora once again...Alone.

He didn't exactly have time to complain though-After all, there was a lot to do. Like finding the source of the heartless.

The teen ran through the town, making a mental note that he probably should go say hi to Papyrus again later, and out into the rest of the world.


	8. Undyne

Papyrus looked at Sans in worry, as Sora had left quite some time ago...But of course, that was not the issue at hand...The...'Issue'...Was quite different than one would expect it to be.

"SANS, I HAVE CALLED EVERY NUMBER IN SEQUENCE AND I STILL CANNOT TALK TO THE TALLER HUMAN!" Papyrus looked concerned at Sans, "HE MUST THINK ME A TERRIBLE FRIEND!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't think you're a _phone_ y."

He stomped his foot hard at the pun, "THIS IS NO TIME FOR BAD PUNS, SANS!" He went back to his concerned expression. "WHAT IF HE IS STUCK ON A PUZZLE AND CANNOT CONTACT ME FOR ASSISTANCE?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, bro."

"WHAT IF HE IS NOT FINE?!" Papyrus gasped, "I WILL TRY AGAIN TO CONTACT HIM." The taller skeleton then began to dial a number into the phone again, hoping somehow he'd missed a number, it rang three times before someone picked it up, "HELLO, TALLER HUMAN!...OH, YOU ARE NOT?...AH-" he cleared his throat again, "OH, IT'S THE WRONG NUMBER, THE WRONG NUMBER SONG!"

Sans hoped that the two humans knew how much Papyrus treasured their friendship.

* * *

Sora took in the sights before him-It was truly beautiful. The entirety of the place was breathtaking.

Yes, it was dimly lit, and yet-Somehow that helped.

Of course, he'd enjoy it more if there weren't heartless crawling about in every corner. He struck them down, and helped the monsters about the place get to safety. He even helped the little ghost who just wanted to get his snails home safely. The poor specter was actually quite happy and grateful for Sora's help. Even inviting him in to feel like garbage with him on the floor. Of course, he politely declined.

When he'd reached the end of this new, strange, beautiful area-He noticed something that, honestly, he had not expected to in this world.

Another human.

To be exact, a human child. They were walking calmly towards the entrance to the cave. Sora opened his mouth to speak to them, but a loud voice boomed throughout the area. Both humans looked up to see an armored figure standing dramatically at the top of the mountain.

"Seven." it was a strong voice, holding authority. Whoever it was obviously hadn't noticed Sora yet, their gaze moving to be fixed on the child instead.

"Seven human hearts, and Asgore will be able to obtain ultimate power." the knight looked elsewhere, as though in thought about something. Sora, however, was horrified at the thought of what they were getting at...

"Six." the number was hissed out, "That's how many we've collected so far."

Sora felt sick to his stomach-The people here...Were they really...Hunting down innocent people, and ripping their hearts from them? No wonder the heartless showed up!

 _Although, it wasn't until the-apparently a fish lady?-jumped down from her perch, and in front of the child with a deadly grin on her face that Sora snapped out of it._

 _She pulled a spear out of nowhere-A magical weapon. And prepared to fight against Frisk, a wide grin on her face as she charged._

 _The fish lady, who was known as 'Undyne' apparently, struck into the child's heart faster than Sora could possibly react to it. He saw the innocent child collapse from the powerful attack she'd unleased in it. A slight look of disappointment was shown on Undyne's features that they hadn't given her much of a proper fight. Of course, though-As much as she wanted to fight, gathering the seventh heart was more important. So now, it would finally be over..._

 _...Well, it would've been over. Except the heart broke into a thousand fragments. Scattering across the area._

Sora gasped in shock at the image of the child falling in battle...Or so he thought he saw. As it turned out, the child was listening intently to whatever the fish lady was saying still. She then jumped down, and prepared to strike at the kid.

He couldn't bear to let what he saw become a reality. In an instant, he dashed and blocked her attack, preventing what would surely be a saddening fate for the small human.

Undyne was ready to seethe in anger that her attack hadn't been successful...But when she who had blocked her, taking in his full appearance...Spiky hair...Unusual weapon...Her face quickly went from anger...To surprise...To glee.

She looked like she could jump up and down in place from excitement at what she saw before her-But kept her authoritative stance in tact, "Ha...Haha...HAHAHA!" she grinned wider than Sora thought possible for her. A determined and happy look coming across her features, "FINALLY! A REAL CHALLENGE!" The fish lady kept laughing, "A HUMAN WARRIOR, JUST LIKE IN THE HISTORY BOOKS!"


	9. Battle

Sora stood determined, holding his keyblade out in front of him. His head turned slightly in the direction of the child close to him, "Get someplace safe, okay?"

The child didn't seem to want to run-But looking at Undyne and the threat of facing her-He knew there was no real other option for him.

Wasting no further time, scurrying past the two and through the halls. Looking back often at them.

Undyne smirked, "Well that's fine-When I'm done with you, I'll just go after them myself. If he gets past me, there's NO way he'll get past Asgore." She brought another spear in her hand, "But still-I'll admit. Human warriors like you? The coolest. Thing. Ever."

Sora felt a bit confused, but then eyes widened slightly as the dark feeling was wrapping itself around him again. Somehow it felt...Stronger than before.

Undyne continued, "Although...I'll admit I never read about anyone holding key-shaped weapons."

Her grin was almost insane, "That's ENOUGH talking though-I WANNA SEE FIRSTHAND WHAT A HUMAN WARRIOR CAN DO!"

The fish charged at Sora, shooting out several different bullets at him. Sora had absolutely no trouble in blocking the bullets, making his way to get closer to her in the meantime. Undyne, however, didn't seem to have any trouble in shooting more at him. Continuing on going faster until they were unfair.

Sora didn't know what else to do, besides use his magic. He cast stop, and Undyne's eye went large an excited, "Whoa-You can channel magic through that thing?! HA! I knew that the librarby's books were wrong about that!"

She got excited enough that she...Literally, she suplexed a boulder right in front of him. It was impressive, especially as she also managed to throw several spears accurately at the same time...And he kind of wanted to see her do it again.

But he just hurried past, blocking what he could of the bullets, and using magic to stop the others until he'd managed to get right in front of Undyne.

The knight looked annoyed that he managed to get this close, weapon in hand. But still looked excited as she pulled one more spear from nowhere.

He swung his keyblade, and she clashed his weapon with her spear. Both continued to fight against one another just like that, constantly blocking the other's attack.

 ** _Just kill her already._**

Sora blinked a bit in confusion-A voice had just...Spoken to him. From nowhere. Telling him to-Kill her?

In the confusion he felt, he nearly got hit by one of Undyne's attacks. He barely ducked under it before he managed to strike her on the back. Not hard, but his intent was to try and knock her out somehow. He had a feeling that his magic wasn't going to work.

 ** _No, your magic isn't gonna work on her, specifically. Attacks-Most definitely yes. Although I will say, it's impossible to knock her out._**

Wait, had they just...Read his mind?

 ** _If you want, I'll gladly kill her for you. Just give me the word and she's gone._**

Wh-How was that possible?!

Undyne managed to knock Sora over when he was distracted with the voice. He readied to roll out of the way-When a cellphone was shoved in his face.

Blinking, he looked to see the kid from earlier-He'd ask them why he would come back, but they stood there patiently. Obviously, there was a call for him. Which...Made no sense. But Undyne growled, waving a hand to tell him it was alright to answer. The annoyed pout told them both she really wanted to keep up with the fight, and hoped it'd be quick.

He slowly grabbed the phone from them and placed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"HELLO, TALLER HUMAN!" Papyrus chimed happily on the other end. The skeleton's voice was loud, and he moved his ear away from the phone a bit, "Oh, hey Papyrus!"

Sora heard a not-so-quiet whisper of 'AT LAST!' on the other end. But there was nothing else he could say before they continued, "HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR CELL NUMBER? YOU FRIGHTENED ME WHEN I COULD NOT CONTACT YOU."

Sora blinked-Oh..."Uh...I don't have one on me.." he admitted a bit awkwardly. Wait-How would Papyrus make an attempt in any way to contact him? Unless he literally dialed every number in sequence.

"OH. THAT EXPLAINS IT. I HAD DIALED EVERY NUMBER IN SEQUENCE TWICE AND COULD NOT FIND YOU. SIGH.." he had said the word aloud, "WELL, I SUPPOSE...OH! WAIT! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA-COULD YOU STAY WITH THE SMALLER HUMAN, SO THAT IF EITHER OF YOU REQUIRE MY PUZZLE EXPERTISE, YOU MAY BOTH CONTACT ME?" the skeleton's voice was so cheerful on the other end. Of course, Sora had intended to stay with the kid, and make certain he's taken to a safe place in this world anyway.

Although, he couldn't get out the mental image of Papyrus tediously dialing in every cell phone number in sequence, failing, and going through it again to make certain he didn't accidentally skip a number. He laughed a bit, "Okay."

"GOOD. WELL, I SUPPOSE I SHALL TALK TO YOU LATER-GOODBYE."

With that, the call ended. Sora handed the other human back his cell phone. The kid obviously had heard Papyrus, and by the gleam in his eye, he was going to stick with Sora.

Undyne laughed, "Can we continue now?"

Sora nodded, and as though there was never a distraction at all, he rolled out of his spot just as Undyne threw her spear there.


	10. Heartless

Their movements were quick, precise. Neither of the two allowing the other a proper hit in.

Sora ducked under Undyne's spear, and as she excitedly threw more-Until a shrill gasp managed to catch the keybearer's attention from the fight. Redirecting it onto the human child, who was currently backing up from a much larger threat.

A familiar threat that had appeared in mass around them. Slinking closer, and staring as though they were waiting to be acknowledged.

 **"Heartless!"**

Sora called out the name of the dark creatures without even thinking from the moment he'd seen them.

He abandoned the battle and turned his body in full to the new enemy-And was then quickly thrown forward by one of Undyne's spears. Painful-But thankfully, not a fatal attack. Despite she now looked like she wanted it to be.

"YOU." she hissed, clenching her fists so tightly that one would fear her damaging the gauntlets that were worn. She'd seen how he looked at them...How face changed lit up in...Recognition of the creatures. He _knew their name_.

"YOU BROUGT THEM, THEN. DIDN'T YOU?!"

There would be no fighting her at this point. Sora stood slowly, attempting to explain that the heartless weren't with him. Not only that he opposed the dark creatures, but that he was going to help stop-

She cracked her neck, a circle of countless spears appearing over every single heartless. The heartless, in turn, made to jump at them-But the spears each landed precisely at their targets. instantly destroying every single one at her command.

She pulled one more blue spear from mid-air, hatred in her eyes as her brows creased. Landing on Sora in particular, her mouth drew back into a snarl.

"I'm not going easy on you anymore, punk."

* * *

Frisk let out a scared cry, now tugging on the older boy's hand in an absolute _PANIC_. Silently but frantically begging him to follow.

Thankfully, he looked down at Frisk. Deciding that indeed they'd have to get away from her-At least to bring the younger to safety.

So they both ran. The dark creatures from before would appear on occasion, but in the end the older human would dispel them from the area.

Undyne was the real trouble. As sometimes she'd get close enough to Frisk to attempt an attack. But Sora would jump in each time in order to block the assault. Allowing the younger more than enough time to move.

It continued like that even as the temperature rapidly grew. Making Frisk wipe their panicked forehead a bit from the increase.

Sora looked back and was grateful to see Undyne getting slower and slower. Though in truth he'd thought that Undyne was getting tired.

Until she groaned audibly, "Armor..."

She took a couple small steps towards them, "So...Hot."

And with those words, the knight collapsed to the ground. Knocked out from the pure heat.

Before any protest could be made, Frisk walked over and tapped on her cheek to make certain that she was still alive.

...Barely.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update wait time, you guys. Got a lot going on lately.**

 **But hey, if any of you are interested-Go and see a fic called 'Kingdom Eater' by hog's head. It's a Kingdom Hearts/Soul Eater crossover fanfic. He's doing really well on it and he's better at keeping updates than I.**

 **Anyway, thanks for sticking around-It means a lot! You can feel free to write any ideas or thoughts about the fic in a review!**


End file.
